Un amigo celoso
by KIYOMI NEKO
Summary: Sólo el pensar tenerla a mi lado me hace suspirar, solo hay un problema te perdí y ahora estás junto a él solo me queda esperar a que él te falle... one-shot lemmon


ONE-SHOT LEMMON

SucrettexCastiel

Título: Un amigo celoso…

UA (Universo alterno)

N/A: Disfruten espero que sea de su agrado…

Resumen: En este fic Su y Castiel conviven en un departamento. Castiel ha vivido enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo pero su orgullo no deja aceptarlo haciendo que de paso lastime a Sucrette. Todo cambia cuando las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro y él se da cuenta de que es el único que puede cambiarlo.

CASTIEL POV

Me saqué mis anteojos y solté la coleta que sostenía mi cabello fundiéndome en mi silla. El timbre del departamento sonó siguió sonando por varios minutos.

-Cast ¿Puedes abrir?— Me levanté de mala gana de mi escritorio y fui a abrirle al novio de Su. Lo vi retadoramente y dejé que pasara sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a Lysandro.

-A mí también me alegra verte, Castiel— suspiré con aburrimiento y apreté mis puños.

-Muérete— Él sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por MI Su. Desde que lo supo se aseguró de cuidarla más de mí, hasta el punto de llevársela todos los fines de semana donde es el único día en el que puedo estar con ella.

-Estoy lista— mi ceño cambió de uno fruncido a uno de sorpresa cuando la vi bajar por las escaleras.

-Amor, ¡Te ves preciosa!— Lysandro tomó una de sus manos y le dio una vuelta.

-Gracias, Lyss— yo seguía tan embobado que no le prestaba atención a mis celos.

-Y tú Cast ¿Qué opinas?— Lysandro frunció el ceño, yo no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Te ves muy guapa, como siempre— se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos princesa?— La castaña asintió salió del departamento junto con su novio.

Me senté en el sofá y encendí el televisor, tal vez llamaría Debrah para salir esta noche, pero en este momento no me siento de muy buen humor como para llamar a alguien, o tal vez sacaría a Demonio a pasear, pero por mi humor tal vez lo dejaría correr tras el primer idiota que se le quedase viendo.

Despeiné mi cabello y me hundí en el sillón, pensé en salir en mi motocicleta o salir a alquilar una película para distraerme. Sin embargo, cada vez que tomaba impulso algo me desanimaba. Así pasó una hora con mis problemas de decisión, tiré con fuerza el control y este pegó en el balcón.

-¡Maldición!— dirigí mi mirada hacia el televisor mientras me quedaba profundamente dormido.

De un pronto a otro escuché unos pasos acercarse al departamento, ya era hora me acomodé en el sofá y cerré los ojos.

Sucrette entró al departamento y azotó la puerta, mientras dejaba las llaves en la mesita pude ver su rostro totalmente desolado, sus lindos ojos azulados estaban empapados de lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

-Maldito Lysandro— sabía que algo como esto podía pasar, no tenía muy buenas referencias sobre él, suspiré y subí hasta su habitación, toqué su puerta y no obtuve respuesta.

-Su, sé que lloras. Abre muñeca, no te permitas llorar sola

-Déjame, no quiero hablar con nadie…

-Que dicha que yo no soy NADIE, ábreme soy tu mejor amigo confía en mí, déjame consolarte— El picaporte sonó y ella abrió la puerta, se abrazó a mi llorando amargamente, sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa, yo solo acariciaba su cabello y besaba su cabeza.

-Él me engañó Castiel, lo hizo deliberadamente, se burló de mí— yo la abracé más a mí, caminé con ella hasta su cama y nos sentamos en ella. Nos separamos y limpié las lágrimas de su rostro.

-No te diré que lo siento muñeca— me miró con duda— No puedo decirte que lo siento cuando estoy muriéndome de la alegría porque puedo ser yo el que esté en su lugar.

Me abalancé sobre ella y posé mis labios sobre los suyos, besándola suave pero demandantemente. Ella empezó a corresponder tímidamente yo puse mi mano sobre su mejilla e intensifiqué el beso, colando mi lengua dentro de su boca.

Me separé de ella y me miró a los ojos, estaba bruscamente sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Castiel yo— volví a besarla esta vez más bruscamente apoyándome sobre ella y besando sus mejillas, me volví a separar y la miré a los ojos.

-Te amo Su— ella sonrió y volví a la labor de besarla esta vez acostándome sobre ella y besando su cuello, sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi cabello, mis manos bajaron a su estómago subiendo su camisa, bajé hasta su tripa y empecé a besar su vientre.

-¡Cas-Cast!— subí su camisa totalmente dejándome ver sus pechos debajo de su sostén. Ella tapó su pecho totalmente avergonzada, me alarmé y besé sus labios.

-No tienes la necesidad de taparte— retiré sus manos de su pecho y lamí su pecho, retiré su sostén y besé sus pechos, se retorcía debajo de mí acariciando mi cabello. Mis manos se aventuraban en sus pantalones hasta bajarlos por completo, bajé mis besos por su estómago hasta encontrarme con su ropa interior, se la quité y empecé a lamer su intimidad y succionar su clítoris, Su empezó a gemir sonoramente, de un pronto a otro y sin pensarlo empecé a bombardear dos dedos en su entrada, Su empezó a gemir mi nombre fuertemente. Subí hasta sus labios y los besé acallándola. Su clímax llegó haciéndola derramar su esencia en mi mano, la vi a los ojos enloquecí cuando vi su rostro lleno de placer, quité mi camisa y volví a besarla.

Ella acariciaba y besaba mi torso, abrazándose a mí y suspirando agitadamente.

-¿Estás lista?— ella asintió retiré mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior y me posicioné entre sus piernas y empecé a penetrarla lentamente, ella empezó a gemir de dolor me alarmé y bajé la velocidad— solo dolerá un rato, no te preocupes, te lo recompensaré— me adentré un poco más en ella cuando finalicé me quedé un rato ahí, me fui moviendo ligeramente hasta el punto en el cual ella me pidió fricción, subí la velocidad, sintiendo la excitación por mis venas no solo por mi cuerpo sino por medio de los gemidos de ella, subí el vaivén, ella empezó a gemir excitantemente.

Las penetraciones se volvieron salvajes, bombardeé su entrada, sus paredes rodearon mi miembro en el momento en que de sus labios salió un grito. Seguí penetrándola hasta llegar a mi clímax y alcanzar el cielo con mis manos, dejándome caer en su pecho con mi respiración agitada y mi cuerpo transpirado, ella acarició mi cabello tratando de calmar su respiración, la miré a los ojos y ella me sonrió dulcemente.

-Te amo amiga mía…

Espero que les haya gustado n.n


End file.
